Humanity
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Ele precisava entender sua nova condição. - Castiel/Dean Winchester


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **no one

**Ship:** Castiel/Dean Winchester

**Capa:** por Dark – link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** Ele precisava entender sua nova condição.

**Spoiller: **exatamente depois do capítulo 5x14 – My bloody valentine

**Beta:** no one

**Finalização: **28 de fevereiro de 2010

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**Humanity**

Barulhos vinham do banheiro. Barulhos orgânicos. Feios. Sofridos. Misturados a clamados por Deus e gemidos baixos. E então o som de água correndo abundante durante alguns segundos, e a figura mais desalinhada do que nunca de Castiel se apoiou na porta, olhando a Dean de forma fulminante.

O mais velho dos Winchesters tentava claramente segurar o riso. A garrafa de whisky que estava pela metade sobre a mesa quase tombou quando ele abaixou a cabeça entre os braços, escondendo o rosto para poder rir à vontade sem ser encarado pelo anjo.

- É quase bom ouvir isso. – a voz fraca de Sam soou do sofá da casa de Bobby e ele riu baixo também, olhando para Cas.

- Como você está?

- Bem. Acho que a febre está baixando e eu dispenso uma maratona nas próximas horas, mas minhas entranhas já pararam de queimar. – ele voltou a encarar o anjo, agora sério – Obrigado, Castiel. Eu achei que... que... – e Sam teve que engolir as próprias palavras.

Ele não se lembrava da ânsia pelo sangue de demônio e da sensação de poder que ele transferia para seu corpo até ter satisfeito sua fome. E então a consciência do que fizera. A culpa e o inferno correndo pelas próprias veias. A dor da abstinência que parecia torcer a alma. E ele tinha certeza de que dessa vez a loucura seria pouco. Ele morreria. Morreria de dor, morreria de culpa, morreria com a garganta aberta de tanto gritar e o corpo em chamas de necessidade.

E então havia a voz baixa em latim e as mãos nuas sobre seu peito e os olhos abertos, cansados, fixos no sangue que escorria pelo chão ao seu lado. Ele estava sangrando, muito, e ele nunca imaginaria o quanto isso podia ser aliviante.

Ele não sabia o que Cas havia feito, mas fora extremo, forte e funcionara. E ele nunca havia se sentido tão fraco, mas no fundo sabia que estava limpo novamente, e isso era tudo de que precisava. Porque ele nunca conseguiria sozinho.

A linha de pensamento de Sam foi cortada com o som da porta do banheiro se abrindo de forma violenta e ele pôde ver Cas caído em frente ao vaso sanitário, vomitando compulsivamente.

- É... Acho que não era só você que estava precisando limpar o organismo. – Dean comentou, já não mais sorrindo, e voltando a encher o copo com a bebida à sua frente.

- Acho que a Fome foi um dos maiores prejuízos que já tivemos. – Sam comentou, deixando o braço cair sobre o rosto, querendo descansar – Onde está o Bobby?

- Dormindo. A noite foi dura.

Cas deixou novamente o banheiro, cambaleando, e Dean o ajudou a sentar-se à mesa, ao lado dele, servindo uma dose da bebida para o anjo.

- Você devia tomar soro, mas acho que por enquanto isso ajuda. Daqui a pouco eu saio para buscar algo para comer. – à menção de comida, Cas balançou a cabeça em negação e entornou a bebida, parecendo cansado – _Eu_ preciso de comida, ok?

- Eu queria conversar com vocês sobre isso. – a voz do anjo voltava a ser suave, mesmo que ainda estivesse um pouco rouca.

- Sobre regular comida para a gente? Vamos ter que fazer jejum ou algo assim? – Dean perguntou, revoltado.

- Não. Sobre a _minha_ necessidade de comer. – o anjo respondeu, sério.

- Mas, Cas... – Sam se sentou no sofá com um gemido pelo corpo dolorido – Você não disse que era só o Jimmy sucumbindo à Fome?

- Sim. Mas eu devia ter controlado isso e não me atirado em um pote de carne em meio a uma batalha. Eu sou um soldado divino, se não tenho as necessidades e as fraquezas que um ser humano tem é porque preciso enfrentar seres que poderiam se utilizar disso de forma mortal.

- Pelo que sei, nós temos lutado contra as mesmas coisas, Cas, e somos humanos. – Dean comentou, sério.

- Mas vocês estão acostumados a serem humanos e isso não atrapalha vocês porque sabem lidar com os impulsos. O que eu estou querendo dizer é que eu não posso falhar mais.

- E o que você pode fazer? – Sam perguntou, preocupado com a seriedade do anjo.

- Isso é um processo, que eu temo que seja irreversível, ao menos até o fim da guerra, quando tudo deve voltar ao seu normal ou adquirir uma nova configuração no plano celestial. Mas eu estou me tornando gradualmente humano. Assim como aconteceu com a Anna, mas o fato de ela ter caído fez com que fosse mais brutal.

- Como assim, se tornando humano? – Dean questionou, confuso – Você ainda pode fazer muita coisa que humanos não podem.

- Sim. Algumas das minhas propriedades divinas não foram perdidas quando eu me recusei a responder as ordens dos meus superiores. Mas algumas foram, e as que restaram podem sumir com o tempo. Longe do céu, a minha tendência é ficar cada vez mais fraco. Mas esse processo começou antes, com a minha aproximação de vocês, o meu questionamento às ordens, as minhas dúvidas com relação às revelações. Esse foi o meu primeiro traço humano.

- E depois a perda dos poderes e agora fome. – Sam completou o raciocínio, fazendo um gesto de compreensão para o anjo.

- E essa grande ida ao banheiro e ter que me lavar e eu estou bebendo. – ele constatou o fato, fazendo com que os outros dois encarassem o copo em sua mão.

- Ok, Cas. Isso é... é...

- Assustador e preocupante e gera culpa também. E eu estou sentindo tudo isso e é como se eu pudesse distinguir cada uma dessas coisas dentro da minha mente. – a voz do anjo não revelava nenhum sentimento, mas aquela dimensão do sentir dava aos dois irmãos a noção da seriedade sobre o que estava acontecendo - Eu não sei lidar com isso. – Castiel falou frente ao silêncio vindo dos irmãos e deu mais um gole em sua bebida – Quero que me ensinem.

- Te ensinar? Te ensinar o quê? A usar o papel higiênico e dar descarga? A dirigir em vez de sumir aqui e aparecer ali? A... a... – Dean parecia confuso e meio desesperado com as necessidades do anjo.

- Eu preciso aprender o que é ser humano. Se eu conseguir distinguir as necessidades do meu receptáculo, posso controlá-las e manter tudo isso afastado de mim nos momentos de tensão ou durante uma batalha.

- Do que você precisa, exatamente, Cas? – Sam perguntou, tentando centrar a conversa em algo prático.

- Preciso aprender a saber o que o Jimmy quer e precisa comer e com que frequência. Preciso saber seus costumes de limpeza corporal, porque isso já está me incomodando. Preciso saber distinguir o que é necessidade do meu corpo, porque ele não está mais imune.

- Como assim, não está imune? – Sam perguntou, temendo o que aquilo poderia significar.

- Eu ainda posso curar meu receptáculo da maior parte das feridas e doenças, mas vejam isso. – o anjo permaneceu parado, sendo encarado pelos dois irmãos confusos.

- Isso o quê? – Dean perguntou impaciente depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Eu estou respirando. – Cas apontou para o próprio peito, mostrando o movimento suave.

- Você não respirava antes? – Sam perguntou, surpreso.

- Acho que sim. Mas não era algo essencial. Agora eu percebo isso. Vocês conseguem entender a dimensão do que é se tornar humano para mim? Eu preciso de ajuda para captar cada necessidade do meu receptáculo.

- Sim, porque eu imagino que o Jimmy aí não veio com manual de instrução. - Dean zombou do anjo, mas sorriu de uma forma quase diabólica em seguida – Cas, eu vou te ensinar a fazer sexo!

- Eu suponho que seja inevitável que os impulsos para reprodução humana não estejam na lista de necessidades do Jimmy.

- A-há! – Dean festejou, olhando para Sam sorrindo como se tivesse ganhado o presente do ano, ao que o irmão balançou a cabeça, descrente.

- Eu acho que são nas necessidades físicas que temos que focar. – Sam começou a divagar – Porque, por mais que você nunca tenha experimentado sentimentos, você é sensato, Cas, e não tem outra forma de lidar com dúvida ou raiva ou paixão que não experimentando, e nós não podemos provocar isso em você com intensidade o suficiente para que você veja sua reação real a isso.

- É. O máximo que podemos fazer é estar por perto e te dar um soco caso você surte. Mas eu também acho que você não vai surtar.

- Claro que você pode conversar com a gente caso sinta medo ou dor ou algo que te deixe transtornado. – Sam continuou.

- Ou em qualquer outro caso. – Dean finalizou, sorrindo fracamente para o anjo.

Castiel olhou de um para o outro, sério.

- Obrigado. O que fazemos agora?

- Acho que devemos dar um passeio. – Sam sugeriu, sorrindo para Dean, que já pegava as chaves do Impala.

**o0o**

- Eu vou ter que comer tudo isso? – Castiel perguntou um pouco assustado com a quantidade de pratos que havia a sua frente e a expressão de expectativa no rosto dos dois irmãos sentados do outro lado da mesa.

- Não. – Sam respondeu, sorrindo – Essa é uma das graças do ser humano: livre arbítrio para escolher o que comer e o quanto comer. Prove do que quiser. O que sentir vontade.

Cas examinou mais atentamente a mesa. Havia algumas variedades de sanduíches, carnes assada e cozidas com acompanhamentos, saladas, massas e umas dez opções de doces, fora as bebidas. E ele não sentia vontade real de comer nada, pelo próprio ato. Mas, prestando um pouco de atenção, o cheiro de uma peça de carne assada estava provocando uma... sensação.

- Acho que Jimmy gosta disso. – comentou, puxando o prato mais para perto, ainda sem muita disposição. A lembrança do que a Fome causara ao seu receptáculo ainda estavam vivas demais.

- Não coma muito, você acabou de passar mal, cara. – Dean avisou, em uma frase incomum para alguém como ele.

- Sim. – Sam concordou – Só... prove.

Castiel cortou um pedaço pequeno e mastigou, sentindo o sabor, o cheiro e a textura. Precisar, ele não precisava daquilo, mas começava a entender porque os seres humanos apreciavam tanto aquelas coisas.

Foi um dia estranho. No restaurante, Cas experimento uma variedade de sabores que ele sabia que existiam e sabia como eram, mas tocar e provar era... diferente. Ao saírem, Dean pegou a estrada, em uma velocidade muito acima do permitido, e deu a idéia mais humanamente absurda: disse para Cas colocar a cabeça na janela.

No rádio, estava uma das músicas de batida forte e metálica que Dean gostava, e cantava alto ao volante naquele momento, de forma que ao sentir o vento batendo no rosto, Castiel não conseguiu deixar de pensar que havia encontrado uma das definições humanas para a palavra liberdade.

- Isso tem realmente algum propósito? – perguntou, desconfiado, para Sam.

- Acredite em mim, você vai entender.

Ele encarou o homem parado a sua frente no meio do pequeno jardim do hotel onde pararam por mais alguns segundos antes de se abaixar e fazer o que ele havia sugerido: tirar os sapatos.

Os pés brancos de Jimmy tocaram a terra úmida meio receosos, mas sem outra alternativa, e Cas sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar com o frio da sensação. Era levemente desconfortável.

- Agora, respire. – Sam orientou.

E Castiel aspirou profundamente o ar, expirando devagar em seguida. Era cheiro de terra molhada e plantas e noite e frio. Era cheiro de neve chegando e orvalho e manhã. Era cheiro de vento e flores e água. Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu sua mente vagando por todas aquelas coisas, como se o contato dos seus pés com a terra o permitisse viajar através de toda a criação. E ele pensou que poderia até sentir Deus.

- É bom, não é? – Sam perguntou em expectativa, tirando o anjo de seu transe e o fazendo abrir os olhos.

- Meus pés estão sujos. – ele constatou, sorrindo levemente.

- O que significa que você precisa de um banho. – Dean disse, rindo, enquanto tomava uma cerveja encostado ao Impala.

Um banho mortalmente frio. Dean o havia empurrado para o chuveiro com roupas e tudo, abrindo a ducha sobre sua cabeça e deixando que a água escorresse encharcando o casaco e o terno, penetrando por dentro de sua roupa e o fazendo arrepiar e tremer conforme tocava a pele. Tentou empurrar o homem e sair dali, mas quatro mãos fortes o mantiveram parado, e ele não tentou lutar tanto assim.

- Pare e sinta, Cas. Acho que não tem forma mais eficiente de você tomar consciência de cada parte do seu corpo. A menos que seja atropelado por um caminhão, claro, mas é muito mais dolorido, te garanto. – Dean riu, vendo o anjo não conseguir formular uma resposta devido à batida constante dos dentes e a dificuldade de respirar.

Abriu o outro registro, permitindo que a água quente se misturasse aos poucos, até chegar a uma temperatura agradável, quando Cas suspirou, e eles perceberam que ele havia entendido a idéia, o deixando tomar banho devidamente.

- Eu queria conversar com você. – Cas disse, com a voz muito mais suave do que o comum – Sobre sexo.

Sam riu, olhando para o anjo. Cas vestia uma calça sua e uma camiseta velha de Dean e estava sentado meio esparramado na cadeira a sua frente, com um copo e uma garrafa de tequila vazios sobre a mesa.

- Você está bêbado, Cas. E eu acho que o Dean adoraria ter essa conversa com você.

- Eu, na verdade, queria aproveitar que ele foi comprar mais bebidas. Dean sempre parece... empolgado demais quando se trata de me mostrar o que é sexo.

- Hum. – Sam tinha que concordar, mas sabia que o assunto em geral era o que empolgava o irmão – O que você quer saber?

- Deus criou o ato de reprodução para... a reprodução. – Sam teve vontade de rir ao perceber o quanto a capacidade de argumentação do anjo estava afetada – E eu não acredito que o Jimmy aceitaria o fato se eu começar a... reproduzi-lo.

- Bem, vamos por partes. – Sam pensou um pouco para responder – Eu admiro as intenções de Deus, mas não é bem assim que funciona. Primeiro, não se preocupe com o Jimmy, há formas de evitar a concepção. Mas sexo não é só o ato de se reproduzir, Cas. Acho que nem para os animais é assim, quanto mais para o ser humano. Sexo envolve desejos e sentimentos e cultura. É complexo você tocar outra pessoa e ser tocado. Você vai perceber que são tantas sensações e tanta coisa acontecendo com seu corpo e sua mente ao mesmo tempo que, mesmo se você quisesse fazer disso algo focado e mecânico, seria muito difícil parar e pensar durante o ato que você está somente se reproduzindo nesse momento. Até porque, acho que deixou de ser o objetivo principal na maioria das vezes. As pessoas fazem porque é bom, antes de tudo.

- Eu não entendo isso. – Cas brincou com a garrafa – Entendo comer porque é bom ou beber porque é bom ou lidar com outras emoções como vencer um jogo ou passar por uma tensão muito grande. Isso é bom, são sensações boas. Mas ter o corpo de outra pessoa dentro do seu ou o contrário deve ser... incômodo.

- Um pouco no começo talvez. Pode doer um pouco também. E por isso a maior parte das pessoas prefere fazer com alguém que conheça, com quem tenha intimidade ou sintonia para poder falar ou demonstrar se tudo não for só prazer. Mas, em geral, o prazer vem. – Sam deu de ombros, sem saber mais o que falar.

No fundo, ele sentia falta daquilo. Não do sexo em si, mas da sintonia. De estar com alguém que se importe com ele, que sinta ele de forma completa, que queira aquilo com ele. A entrega e a troca que o sexo com a pessoa certa sempre trazia.

A porta do quarto se abriu, assustando os dois, e Dean entrou, depositando mais algumas garrafas sobre a mesa.

- Acho – Cas chamou sua atenção, enquanto o homem lhe servia a bebida – que está na hora de voltar naquela casa de mulheres que você me levou quando fomos atrás do Rafael.

A garrafa escorregou da mão de Dean e ele encarou o anjo com descrença.

- Você está me dizendo que quer ir a um puteiro?

- E essa pode ser a fase final do que preciso aprender. Já me familiarizei com o principal, aprendendo sobre sexo, posso voltar a ser somente Castiel lidando com as necessidades do Jimmy.

- Ok. – Dean concordou, sorrindo ao ver o anjo virando mais uma dose.

**o0o**

- Olha, Cas, você precisa ter mais jeito com as mulheres. – Dean começou a falar, percebendo o anjo quieto demais ao seu lado no Impala enquanto dirigia para a cidade. Sem resposta, continuou – Você tem uma grande arma, que é esse seu jeito sem jeito, de quem realmente não sabe o que está fazendo.

O olhar descrente de Castiel o fez dar de ombros.

- Tem quem goste. E você podia usar isso. Se fazer de inocente. Tocar com carinho e cuidado antes de mostrar quem você é. Como... como... colocar a gata no seu colo e ficar contornando os lábios com o dedo para só beijar depois. Sabe, você precisa de umas dicas.

- Nós estamos longe ainda? – Cas perguntou, abrindo a janela de forma que o vento abafasse a voz de Dean, mas não conseguiu evitar o riso do outro.

Não era o mesmo, mas era exatamente como o outro lugar em que Dean já o havia levado. Havia algo de luxuoso no ambiente com bebidas caras, homens bem arrumados e garotas seminuas servindo as mesas espalhadas pela penumbra. Mas, acima disso, o lugar tinha o mesmo cheiro que o outro. E o mesmo som de vozes confusas que deixavam Castiel levemente tonto além do álcool e do próprio nervosismo do momento.

- Procure não falar sobre os familiares da garota dessa vez, ok, Cas? – Dean bebia, feliz, divertido com a situação do anjo.

- É inevitável.

- Não, não é. Esqueça por um momento que é problema seu. Não é problema seu, Cas. Elas estão aqui para te fazer feliz.

- Elas não querem me fazer feliz. – o anjo respondeu, sério, dando mais um gole em sua bebida e olhando a volta.

- Não, elas querem seu dinheiro. E você vai dar a elas, se elas te fizerem feliz, logo, elas querem te fazer feliz.

- Algumas querem dinheiro. Outras querem alguém que as veja de forma diferente. Aquela ali, – Cas apontou com um gesto de cabeça a menina que servia a mesa ao lado – quer um filho, mas não pode ter. A maior parte quer sair daqui. Nenhuma delas quer fazer sexo comigo.

- Olá. – uma garota loira, os cabelos cacheados caindo em torno do rosto delicado destacando o batom vermelho que combinava com a lingerie se aproximou da mesa dos dois, os olhando de forma insinuante – O que posso fazer por vocês?

- Você tem certeza disso? – Dean perguntou ao anjo, sorrindo e fazendo um brinde à moça, que se aproximou de Castiel, tocando seus cabelos levemente, fazendo com que ele olhasse para ela.

- Eu não acho que ele seja realmente fazendeiro, mas se você gosta dele, vocês podem arrumar outra forma de sobreviver. Ele já está lá fora te esperando. – Cas disse, sério, fazendo a moça olhar assustada para ele, ao que Dean cobriu o rosto com as mãos, vendo a menina deixar a mesa desconcertada.

- Cas, você não vai transar hoje, vai? – ele perguntou, impaciente.

- Acho que não com qualquer um que esteja aqui. – o anjo respondeu, sério, voltando a beber.

Dean bebeu em silêncio por alguns segundos, dividido entre a diversão e a impaciência com o anjo.

- Sabe, eu acho que podíamos tentar um convento. Tenho certeza que, se falarmos que você é um anjo que precisa ser desvirginado para evitar o apocalipse, alguma das noviças vai querer fazer sexo com você exatamente pelos motivos certos. – Castiel o encarou por alguns instantes, como se estivesse considerando a proposta, mas Dean não deixou que ele respondesse – Eu estou brincando.

Os dois voltaram a beber, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, Cas observando atentamente cada um dos presentes no recinto, Dean observando atentamente Cas.

- Isso é curioso. – o homem rompeu o silêncio mais uma vez, ganhando a atenção do anjo – Eu sempre pensei que esse lance de amor entre duas pessoas fosse cultural. Quero dizer, a necessidade do amor para o sexo. Algo imposto por literatura barata e uma sociedade em que a bigamia é mais interessante sob o ponto de vista moral e econômico. Não imaginei que houvesse romantismo entre os anjos. Mesmo porque a Anna não estava muito presa a essa parte também. Ela queria sexo, mas não se importou quando eu quase a entreguei pelo Sam. E eu gostava dela, e mesmo assim ela não ligou muito na parte de tentar me matar. – ele riu de uma forma um pouco amarga.

- Eu não disse nada sobre amor. – o anjo o encarou – E Anna havia caído quando esteve com você, ela era humana.

- Você não sabe que está esperando por amor, mas está. Acho que não amor, exatamente, do tipo que você sente pelo seu pai vai ser difícil de encontrar. Mas paixão. Você quer fazer sexo com alguém que queira fazer com você, e isso envolve gostar e querer e todas as sensações que você não poderia conhecer, mas que definem duas pessoas apaixonadas.

- Eu não vou ficar na Terra por muito tempo, Dean. E estamos em guerra. Eu não poderia exigir isso de qualquer humano somente para cumprir um capricho do meu receptáculo. – Castiel respondeu, rígido.

Dean abriu a boca para responder, mas o som do celular tocando o interrompeu. Ele buscou o aparelho no bolso, conferindo o número na tela antes de atender.

- Fala, Sammy.

- Dean, eu preciso de ajuda. – a voz soou fraca do outro lado da linha.

**o0o**

Cas fechou a porta do quarto às suas costas e observou Dean tirar a jaqueta, jogando em cima da cama, e ir direto ao frigobar, pegando uma amostra de uma bebida qualquer e parando junto à janela para beber em silêncio.

- Não acenda a luz. – a voz rouca do homem disse baixo quando o anjo deu um passo em direção ao interruptor, e Cas somente encarou a silhueta do outro recortada contra a janela.

- Você quer ficar sozinho? – perguntou, calmo, e o viu negar com a cabeça.

Se recostando à parede perto da porta, Cas observou Dean por algum tempo, repassando os últimos acontecimentos. A forma como ele dirigiu como um louco de volta ao hotel onde Sam havia ficado descansando enquanto iam ao bordel, a forma como invadiu o lugar chamando desesperado pelo irmão, até encontrá-lo caído no chão do banheiro gemendo de dor. A forma perdida como ligara para Bobby dizendo que Sam precisava voltar ao confinamento por mais um tempo. A forma desamparada com que ele se sentou no sofá da casa do ex-caçador segurando a cabeça entre os joelhos enquanto os gritos de Sam aumentavam progressivamente.

A forma como tudo pareceu óbvio para Cas o suficiente para ele saber que precisava tirar Dean de lá, ao menos por aquela noite, ou ele simplesmente não suportaria, por mais que ele já tivesse suportado antes, por mais que ele já tivesse suportado muito mais.

- Você é um bom amigo, Cas. – a voz do homem chegou até ele em um tom estranho, fazendo o anjo voltar a observá-lo mais atentamente, se aproximando até estar ao seu lado.

Os olhos verdes de Dean o olharam por um segundo antes que uma lágrima solitária corresse pelo seu rosto e ele desse mais um gole na bebida, atirando a garrafa vazia no meio da rua deserta em seguida. E então havia um riso baixo, rápido e amargo, que fez Cas franzir o cenho, tentando entender aquilo.

- Como você se sente? – Dean perguntou – Sabe, com relação a mim. Você pareceu tão confuso e tão perturbado perto de pessoas com problemas bem menores que o meu que eu imagino que ficar aqui, do meu lado, agora, não te deva dar sensações das mais prazerosas.

- Eu já me acostumei. – Castiel respondeu, ainda o olhando, atento.

- Como assim? – Dean perguntou, se aproximando de forma que a luz fraca da rua agora pudesse iluminar os dois pela janela estreita.

- Eu estou há tempo demais com você e o Sam, eu acho. No começo todas as dúvidas e as angústias de vocês me afetavam, claro, a ponto de eu começar a interferir demais devido a isso. Mas depois que eu _escolhi_ ir contra meus superiores, parou de me incomodar.

Dean sorriu, mais leve, mas não menos triste.

- Eu acho que você está certo sobre estar se tornando humano com tudo isso.

- Eu nunca imaginei que iria me aproximar tanto quando te tirei do inferno. Não era essa a minha missão. – Castiel somente o olhou mais atentamente antes de falar com firmeza – Mas talvez agora seja.

Dean olhou o anjo confuso com aquela última frase, e o viu se aproximar mais, depositando um beijo casto em sua testa. Mas Castiel não se afastou, mantendo o rosto rente ao seu, e Dean tentava ler nos olhos azuis o que aquilo significava quando sentiu a respiração leve do outro bater contra seus lábios antes que eles roçassem de leve. E então não havia como pensar que o toque era inocente ou acidental quando Castiel o repetiu, beijando seus lábios, e Dean se afastou, assustando.

- Cas...

- Eu conseguiria com você. – Castiel afirmou, sério, e ambos sabiam do que ele estava falando. Sua voz era calma e lógica e Dean simplesmente não tinha reação àquela proposta – Eu entendo você. Sei o que você sente e do que você precisa. E você não tem nenhum problema com isso. Você gosta disso.

- Mas eu não quero! – Dean disse, assustado demais para argumentar.

Os dedos frios de Cas tocaram seu rosto, as pequenas cicatrizes perto da sobrancelha e o nariz, traçando então seus lábios.

- Talvez você queira, só não sabe ainda. – disse baixo, em um quase sorriso que Dean não soube reconhecer, mas não era hostil ou perigoso ou dúbio como tudo em sua vida. Era carinhoso e reconfortante. E quando Castiel se aproximou novamente, tocando seus lábios, Dean fechou os olhos e concluiu que não havia nada a perder.

Em um movimento mais bruto, Dean inverteu a posição dos dois, colocando o anjo contra a parede e pressionando-o com o próprio corpo, tornando o beijo casto um toque real, intenso e íntimo, quando Castiel finalmente abriu os lábios, permitindo sua consumação e gemendo contra a boca de Dean frente à sensação nova.

Dean sorriu. Ele poderia gostar de fazer aquilo. Afastou-se minimamente e tirou a camiseta, deixando que caísse no chão, levando as mãos de Cas à sua cintura enquanto encaixava uma de suas pernas entre as dele e voltava a beijá-lo. As mãos do anjo logo corriam por suas costas, ombros e braços enquanto ele se esforçava para se livrar das roupas do outro, sem nunca parar de beijá-lo.

Não demorou muito para que o estado de excitação de ambos fosse latente e Dean não conseguia evitar sorrir com a forma meio desesperada que Cas se movia contra ele, suas mãos agora fixas em seu quadril, forçando-o contra seu corpo, gemendo baixo enquanto os lábios de Dean passeavam pelo seu pescoço e tórax já despidos.

- Oh, Deus! – Cas resmungou com a voz rouca quando a mão de Dean finalmente conseguiu acesso às suas calças, engolindo em seco de forma dolorosa conforme ele se afastou, mas não ofereceu resistência ao guiá-lo para a cama no centro do quarto, fazendo-o se deitar.

As mãos ásperas e ágeis de Dean terminaram de despi-lo rapidamente e logo ele estava deitado sobre seu corpo completamente nu também, e havia mais calor em cada ponto que pele tocava pele do que em todo o inferno. Os lábios de Dean pareciam determinados a percorrer cada centímetro do corpo de Jimmy, e Cas não conseguia pensar o suficiente para reagir àquilo além de tocá-lo, os olhos azuis presos no espelho sobre a cama, perdidos na visão dos corpos embolados, juntos, e a consciência de todos os músculos naquela dança.

Mas os olhos se fecharam e ele não conseguia respirar porque Dean estava _sugando_ toda a sua vida, mas aquilo era muito melhor do que morrer, e tudo o que ele podia fazer era se contorcer contra o colchão, agarrando os lençóis e buscando por mais, _peloamordedeus_.

E tudo parou cedo demais, Cas ainda estava ofegante e sentia o sangue de Jimmy pulsando nas veias de forma quase dolorosa, e ele precisava _tanto_ de... alguma coisa que o fizesse explodir em meio àquela névoa que o envolvia. Mas Dean havia se afastado, e aquilo era torturante, porque ele _precisava_ de mais calor.

Quando as mãos fortes voltaram segurando firme seus ombros, Cas abriu os olhos, localizando o rosto sério de Dean sobre ele, e aquela seriedade o trouxe de volta para a superfície de todo o prazer, e ele não sabia por que os olhos verdes o encaravam daquela forma, mas alguma coisa estava para acontecer.

Sentado sobre seu quadril, Dean fechou os olhos, se inclinando para depositar um beijo rápido nos lábios de Castiel antes de começar a se mover, devagar, se atritando contra o outro de uma forma deliciosa que fazia a ambos não conseguirem conter os gemidos. E então os corpos se uniram em um movimento mais forte, e Dean deu um grito de dor, mas não parou, se movendo com mais força e necessidade, buscando no corpo de Cas o que precisava para que a dor passasse e a expressão tensa de seu rosto revelasse gradualmente o prazer de antes.

As mãos firmes do anjo agarraram as pernas ao lado de seu quadril, sentindo o calor crescer em ondas dentro de seu corpo conforme Dean se movimentava sobre ele, e ele precisava de mais, e precisava de tudo, completamente. Em um giro repentino, que fez Dean abrir os olhos em uma exclamação assustada quando suas costas bateram contra a cama, Cas se colocou sobre ele sem separar seus corpos, conduzindo com uma mão trêmula seu joelho até Dean entender que deveria envolver seu quadril com as pernas, permitindo que Cas entrasse mais fundo, o impulso contínuo de seu corpo contra o dele o levando à loucura em meio a ondas de prazer.

Era como se o corpo de Cas o envolvesse por inteiro, e quando a mão forte o pegou pela nuca para um beijo intenso, ambos tremendo em meio à cadência quase desesperada, já não havia definição para o que sentiam.

Com um suspiro, Cas deixou o corpo relaxar contra o dele, virando o rosto contra seu pescoço e tentando controlar a respiração. Dean fechou os olhos, seu coração batendo rápido demais, o sangue ainda pulsando em seus ouvidos e todo o seu ser direcionado em aproveitar aquilo e não pensar sobre o que tudo significava.

O silêncio os envolveu, morno e sereno, e era como se o cansaço de uma vida inteira se abatesse naquele quarto.

**o0o**

Dean acordou sentindo-se incomodado com algo que ainda não conseguia definir. Abriu os olhos, sonolento, e piscou algumas vezes até se acostumar com a luz que banhava o ambiente a partir da janela aberta. Estava em um quarto de motel, tão impessoal quanto qualquer outro que estava acostumado a habitar.

Mas seus olhos estavam fixos no espelho de teto sobre a cama, onde seus próprios olhos o encaravam, deitado nu entre os lençóis sujos e bagunçados, como seu corpo. Sozinho.

A falta de presença, mais do que a falta de sons ou qualquer outra coisa que denunciasse uma companhia, lhe dizia que estava total e completamente sozinho naquele quarto.

Sem Sam. Sem Cas.

Levantou-se com alguma dificuldade, sentindo o corpo reclamar o que havia feito sem muito cuidado na noite passada. Na qual ele não queria pensar. Tomou um banho demorado e colocou roupas limpas, deixando o hotel em direção à casa de Bobby. Precisava saber como Sam estava.

O encontrou sentado à mesa da sala com uma grande xícara de café a sua frente e Bobby ao seu lado. Seu irmão estava pálido, a face cansada e, de alguma forma, ele parecia menor. Dean sorriu, cumprimentando Bobby com um aceno, consciente de que nenhum deles estava em sua melhor forma.

- Eu espero que esse café esteja batizado.

- Meio cedo para isso. – Sam disse, a voz rouca e baixa, sorrindo fraco. E respondeu ao olhar inquisidor do irmão – Eu estou bem.

Dean duvidava que um dia Sam ficaria realmente bem, mas aquilo era melhor do que o que já haviam enfrentado. Foi até a mesinha, se servindo do bule de café em meio aos livros antigos e anotações do ex-caçador, concluindo que sentar-se talvez não fosse uma idéia prudente, bebeu devagar de pé.

- E aí? – Sam perguntou, fazendo Dean olhar confuso para ele.

- O que?

- Não sei. – Sam deu de ombros – Vamos ficar aqui?

Dean deu de ombros, sem responder.

- Você está bem, cara? – Sam perguntou, sentindo o irmão ausente.

- Vocês viram o Castiel? – Dean disse em um impulso. A questão de onde o anjo estaria o atormentando desde o momento em que acordara sozinho naquela cama.

- Achei que estava com você. – Bobby concluiu – Vocês saíram juntos ontem.

- Sim. Mas ele sumiu.

- Ele some. – Sam constatou, olhando atento para o irmão.

- Eu só queria saber onde ele está. – Dean deu de ombros, sentindo-se inquirido pelo olhar de Sam.

O mais novo se levantou, pegando o celular do bolso da calça, e começou a ligar para alguém.

- Cas? – Dean corrigiu a postura quando a voz do irmão denunciou para quem estava ligando – Oi. Não, não aconteceu nada. Eu estou bem. É que você saiu com o Dean ontem, e ele voltou agora perguntando de você, achei melhor...

Mas ele não precisou terminar a frase, Castiel havia aparecido imediatamente a sua frente, desligando o aparelho celular e encarando Dean diretamente.

- Bem, queria saber como você está. – Sam concluiu o pensamento, mas Cas aparentemente não estava prestando atenção. Os olhos azuis estavam fixos em Dean, que cruzara os braços contra o peito, em um gesto protetor e desafiador ao mesmo tempo, mas encarava o chão de forma resoluta.

- Nós precisamos conversar. – o anjo disse, duro. A voz e o rosto sérios voltados para o homem parado à sua frente.

Sam e Bobby olharam de um para o outro sem entender a tensão do momento, por que Dean estava quieto frente àquilo, ou mesmo por que Cas andou de forma tão séria até estar a apenas um passo do outro, que parecia lutar com a dúvida entre se afastar ou encarar o anjo.

- Você não precisa sentir culpa. – os olhos azuis ainda olhavam para Dean em um questionamento quase brutal – Gostar é normal para os humanos.

Os olhos verdes se fixaram finalmente no rosto do anjo e agora quem parecia querer recuar era Castiel, levemente surpreso com a fúria que via ali.

- CULPA? Eu sinto culpa por muita coisa, Castiel, mas não por ter feito o que VOCÊ ME PEDIU! Se um de nós dois precisa sentir culpa por isso, talvez seja o _anjo_ com tendências suicidas que decidiu desafiar o céu e virar humano! Você devia ME PROTEGER! E não me fuder como fez noite passada!

- Quê? – Sam exclamou.

- Meu Deus. – Bobby encarou o anjo, que simplesmente ouvia aquilo, o olhar fixo no rosto de Dean, que continuou, ignorando a interrupção.

- Como se não bastasse toda essa merda de guerra e Lúcifer e receptáculo e o Sam voltando ao vício e o apocalipse e nós estarmos condenados à vontade de anjos e demônios e o que mais aparecer, agora eu tenho que lidar também com A MERDA DO QUE EU SINTO POR VOCÊ! Porque o estúpido do anjo decidiu se...

Sua frase foi interrompida quando Castiel o empurrou com força contra a parede, segurando-o pelo maxilar enquanto violentava sua boca em um beijo intenso que pareceu expulsar todo e qualquer raciocínio que Dean pudesse traçar. Suas mãos correram espontaneamente para as costas do outro, puxando-o para mais perto, e ele aprofundou o beijo quando Cas soltou seu rosto, correndo a mão por seus cabelos.

- Eu estou cuidando de você. – a voz do anjo saiu mais baixa do que de costume, e, de certa forma, não fria. Havia aquilo que Dean reconhecia como um carinho que Castiel só direcionava a ele, desde que tudo aquilo havia começado – Você sabe, você consegue sentir. – ele encostou os lábios no ouvido de Dean e sussurrou, fazendo com que o homem fechasse os olhos com força e pousasse a cabeça contra a parede – _Você não está mais morto._ Você pode me ter, Dean, se é o que você quer.

O riso amargo fez o anjo se afastar minimamente, encarando o homem. Os dedos de Dean tocaram seu rosto devagar e ele negou com a cabeça.

- O quanto isso é real? O quanto você vai ficar comigo e viver isso de verdade? Você mesmo disse que... – mas os lábios de Cas leves sobre os seus o fizeram calar novamente.

- O quanto você quiser. Eu desci a Terra por sua causa.

E Dean simplesmente fechou os olhos e concordou com um gesto de cabeça, pousando a testa contra o ombro do anjo, querendo senti-lo. Não queria ver a expressão de Sam ou de Bobby ou realmente pensar sobre o que aquilo significava em meio à guerra.

Todo o resto, ele não podia controlar. Aquilo era uma escolha.

**FIM**

**NA: Cara, o fim daquele capítulo, somado a uma imagem do Cas que está no meu tumblr, me fizeram escrever essa fic, ela angústia e a agonia do momento e a vontade de ver os dois juntos ._.**

**Obrigada a twin e a Jeeh!**

**E espero que gostem. Primeira fic que escrevo 100% de outro fandom que não o HP.**

**Beijos**


End file.
